The Entries
by LuckyJo2
Summary: Hey guys! Sorry, this isn't an Auslly story, but I don't know how to put a story on here that's not using already created characters. So! It's a crime/drama! Rated T just in case!


The Entries

Hi, I'm Katherine, and I'm in prison. No, this isn't a call for help, even though I'm innocent and the guards that threw me in here are TOTAL DUMMIES! Yep, they heard me. Oh no, another beating. Whoopee. Like I care. I'm not even gonna in the slammer in about fifteen minutes.

The only thing I really care about is figuring out my note. It's the only clue I have to saving my brother, Nathan. I need him back. He's the only family I've got, even if he's five years older than me. I got the note two weeks ago, the same day he disappeared. It was on my bed, and there were parts of it damaged, but I learned it by heart.

It read (and the ~~~~'s are where it got damaged):

Katherine, it's good to see you

I missed you

Really bad

Need to talk to you!

Help me, I'm bored LOL

Please talk to me, I need you, Sis! Sorry I've been in the military for so long.

Hurry now, don't fret, Bro's here.

I'm pretty much laughing my head off,

In my apartment,

Pain full laughing.

QUICK, KAT!

I'm loving you!

In love with a pretty girl that you haven't met, sorry

WashingtonDC rocks!

Take my book. The ~~~~ entry is important. ~~~~~ it and you'll understand. I need you, Sis, and I need help. Hurry.

Okay, so his book was obviously his journal, and I had it right here. I just never got the chance to read it. I had grabbed it and ran, even though I was a (mistaken) felon, to the car. Of course, the cops aren't dumb, JUST THE GUARDS (dang it, they didn't hear), so I was caught. I had shoved his book in my extremely baggy sweatshirt and the cops never found it.

Back to the present. I'm going to open it now. Okay…

Hi Journal,

Today was odd. My sister came home from school really, really late, and she looked weird…like sick, but like someone who doesn't remember how they got sick in the first place. She was crying and screaming "I'll kill them! I'll kill them!" over and over again. She told me about the cops who'd chased her for no reason. She'd freaked and ran, but that just intrigued the cops. She lost them by ducking into a bush, and then she ran home. Kat told me that she was so angry at the law for chasing innocents.

Scribbled in the corner was,

It'll start making sense soon. Just remember the entry I told you is important. The note= first word! FIRST WORD!

"LIGHTS OUT!" The head guard yelled. I rolled my eyes. He was so wrong.

Now, I'm ready to break out. I need to find Nathan, and that means I gotta leave.

I grabbed my duffel bag that I pretended was a pillow. I threw in Nathan's diary, batteries, two bottles of water, five sandwiches, and a hundred dollars in cash and two dollars in change, Nathan's note, a first-aid kit, two shirts, and a pair of jeans, my Converses, a blond wig, hair dye, sunglasses, eyeliner and mascara, a map of the U.S., my cell phone, and a photo album. Grabbing a flashlight, I started clicking it really, really loudly. The guard instantly came over to see what was going on.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" he bellowed. I frowned.

"Ask nicely and I'll tell you."

"WHAT'S GOING ON, YOU MAGGOT?"

I frowned again. "Gosh. You won't get anything outta me with that stank attitude." I act a lot tougher than I really am—that's pretty obvious.

The guard growled and opened the door. He spat into my ear, "_You miserable girl. Fine. Please tell me WHAT THE #$% IS GOING ON?"_

He never got the answer. I slung my duffel over my shoulder and bolted for the door. Dashing out of my cell, I shut the prison door, and the guard was locked inside. Before I ran off again, I stuck my tongue out at him. He bellowed for backup, but was too late. I was out of the prison and into a cop car. I shot off, the sirens wailing behind me, and turned speedily into an alley. I bolted out of the door and crouched behind a dumpster. Barely breathing as the cops investigated the car, I waited two hours for them to leave. Finally letting out the sneeze I'd been holding in, I checked the perimeter out for guards/cops. Seeing that it was safe, I pulled out my wig and eyeliner. Applying it, I checked myself in a cracked laptop screen. I didn't look like Katherine Robins anymore; I looked more like a nice but fierce chick. I needed a name for myself…hmm…Evelyn Taylor. Perfect.

"Evelyn" walked into the All Night Inn two blocks away. The manager smiled at me as I walked in.

"Good evening," he said politely, shaking my hand. "A room?"

"Oh—yes—but I haven't got very much money. My name is Evelyn Wirgin Taylor."

"Hello, Evelyn. You seem like a nice person."

"Thank you—Jim," I said nicely, reading his nametag.

"You know…how about a deal. Every once in a while, I get a customer who's wandered in, poor and scraggly, and I strike a deal with them. I'll give you a room, free, for however long you need it, if you work for me five days a week. The money you earn from the work you can keep. What do you say?"

"Oh, thank you!" I hugged him tightly, grinning, my problems forgotten for two seconds.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Taylor," Jim said, handing me the keys to my room. "You will start work tomorrow. I need help cleaning the rooms."

"But of course," I said lightly, curtsying for good measure. Jim waved me off to bed as I found room 203, floor 1. I plopped down on my bed and read Nathan's next entry. There was one page ripped out, so I read the next one.

Yo Journal,

Kat's still so upset. She was sobbing in her room; I heard her. I wanted to comfort her so bad, but I felt like she wouldn't want me to. She's so independent.

I'm in love with this girl, Missy, but Kat hates her. They'll never get along, but I figure that Kat might let off 'cause I'm dating her.

I need help. I don't know if he's found me yet, but I'll keep running. I've told Kat that she doesn't have to worry about me, but she does need to. I am her only family, and it makes me proud that she's so independent yet depends on me.

I'm in trouble now. He's been calling me, saying, "I'll find you. I'll find you." Kat's worried; I can tell. She's concerned. I think she's putting things together now; she's so confused about why we keep switching hotels.

I'm going to bed, even if I don't sleep.

I felt so awful for worrying him with my crying. I couldn't help it; I'd been so depressed and helpless that sobbing was the only way to relieve the feeling of pain. I read his note again, looking for more clues. The note in his first entry said "The note = first word! FIRST WORD!" What the heck…

I decided that, before bed, I'd read the next one. I needed all of the information I could get.

Hi.

Why the sullen greeting? It's because we've been found. The Stalker, as I'm calling him, posed as a room-service deliverer. He acted fine because Kat was around, but he glared at me and showed me a glint of silver once…I'm terrified, terrified that once I've been taken out, Kat will be next. I've been trying to tell her, but the way she's acting, so sensitive and angry, it's almost like deactivating a bomb. She won't listen to anything I say; she's always crying or about to cry; she needs help. I know she does. I say that a lot, don't I? Well, I'm about to die and Kat's in danger.

Time to go to bed.

Without any sleep, of course.

I cried for real now, my tears dripping onto the journal, splattering the pages and ruining the ink. Scrawled across the top was yet another message from Nathan:

The entry. Remember: first words count.

"Oh, why?! Why Nathan?!" I screamed, sobbing madly as I flung his book across the room, so mad that Nathan wasn't telling me everything. I didn't know which passage he meant, so…

Oh, I am dumb.

The…I'M SUCH AN IDIOT.

Nathan and I used to play this little game, where we'd send letters to each other in invisible ink, created by us. The only thing that revealed the message was fast-moving air, like from a fan. I blew on his note, and slowly, the "damaged" parts of the note showed themselves.

Now, his note read:

Katherine, it's good to see you

I missed you

Really bad

Need to talk to you!

Help me, I'm bored LOL

Please talk to me, I need you, Sis! Sorry I've been in the military for so long.

Hurry now, don't fret, Bro's here.

I'm pretty much laughing my head off,

In my apartment,

Pain full laughing.

QUICK, KAT!

I'm loving you!

In love with a pretty girl that you haven't met, sorry

WashingtonDC rocks!

Read the first words.

Take my book. The twenty-fifth entry is important. Read it and you'll understand. I need you, Sis, and I need help. Hurry.

I felt so relieved. I'd found more clues to where Nathan was. Sadly, I'm not the brightest lamp in the shop, so I still didn't know what he meant by "read the first words".

"Miss Taylor?" I turned to see Jim smiling at me. "Just checking up on my favorite customer. Actually, no, I've been getting complaints about crying down here? Are you okay?"

"Oh—yes, thank you. I'll make sure to turn the—um, TV down. Just watching…_CSI: Miami…_Haha."

"Thank you and good night, Miss Taylor."

"Good night, Mr. Jim."

He tipped his hat and left; I waited until his footsteps died away and opened another entry.

Hiya, Journal!

I threw The Stalker off! He's confused, I can tell. I changed my phone number and my name. Kat's agreed to become Evelyn Wirgin Taylor, and I'm John Michel Taylor. She's been wearing a wig while I wear sunglasses and a hat. Kat thinks it's just a game, I'm sure of it, but she's still emotional. She yells a lot and cries more than ever. Is something going on at her school? She's been bullied before…it could be the cops coming back for her…OH, I forgot, she got sent to COURT for looking like that thief who robbed a bank. She's angrier than ever at those DANG COPS. I am too, and I'd swear so hard if I wasn't a Christian…I'm going to school.

I'm going to watch Kat.

Scrawled on the page was:

Kat: WASHINGTON DC. Read the note! You'll get it! The FIRST WORDS! I can't say more or my kidnapper will discover that I've been writing these.

So his kidnapper had been reading his journal before Nathan left it! _Fingerprints…_I thought, grabbing my makeup brush. I got some blush out and sprinkled it on the journal's cover. Brushing it away, I got some fingerprints. I held my breath, knowing that Nathan and I had almost identical prints.

No luck. They were Nathan's. His kidnapper must've been wearing gloves! BING!

I decided to read one more.

OH NO, JOURNAL.

He found us again. Kat's almost got it, so I tried to distract her, telling her I'd be on a date. Bad, bad choice. While I filed for another hotel night, THE STALKER NAPPED ME. Kat's probably worried OUT OF HER MIND and it's ALL MY FAULT.

So first The Stalker came out of the men's room and held a cloth to my mouth. The last thing I heard was from the hotel manager. He said, "Don't hurt me, sir, and you can go." The Stalker dragged me out to his car and now I'm in a cell in Washington DC, far away from Kat. I think the kidnapper's name is something like Andey Burns. I heard his wife or girlfriend shout "YOU LITTLE #$%, AND THEY CHURN!" The best thing I can sort out is Andey Burns.

I'm going to sleep never again. I will get out. KAT NEEDS ME.

Andey Burns is coming. Bye and I love you, Kat.

I let tears fall silently down my face. He really did love me; all those times I thought he hated me for making me move so much; he really did love me.

"I love—you t-too, Nathan," I whispered before closing his journal. Barely breathing as I climbed under the covers. I missed him so much. He was my only family, and my best friend.

The next morning, I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and got dressed and ready for work.

I was supposed to work the counter for new customers. Readjusting my wig and applying mascara, eyeliner, and some glittery blue eye shadow, I pulled my _I'M A ROCKER OUTER_ t-shirt on and some jeans that were ripped in the thigh, the knee, and the shin. My Converses needed a wash, and my real hair…let me just say that I'm very happy for the bats and mice that are raising a family in it.

I walked outside and was greeted by Jim. He showed me the phone, the guestbook, the extra supplies, and how to see if the people coming had a reservation.

A family of eight walked in after fifteen minutes. The mother was struggling to keep her four kids under control while the father came in with the luggage.

"Hello! Welcome to the All Night Inn! How can I help you?" I said politely.

"Oh—we're the Jefferson family," the woman said breathlessly. "My name is Sandy Jefferson, and this is my husband, Walter, and our four kids: Timmy, Tommy, Taffy, and Tally."

The kids waved, and then started chasing each other around the lobby. Screaming, the one name Tally fell and knocked Tommy and Taffy down. They all started crying. Sandy sighed. "Walter? Some help?"

Walter sighed as well and sternly said, "Kids, stop screaming and chasing each other around or no Tillie's Toffee for a week!"

The kids instantly became angels as the sat down and looked out the window. Sandy laughed wearily. "Anyway, we are the Jefferson family, yes. We have a reservation, a room for three days, starting today."

I clicked a few keys on the computer. "Oh, yes, you're right here. You'll be staying in room 304. Have fun! We do have a pool, located to the right," I told the kids. They squealed and started chanting, "POOL PARTY! POOL PARTY! YAAAAAY!"

I laughed and handed the Jefferson family their key. They hurried up to their room.

I didn't have much business for the rest of the day, until about seven when my shift was about to end.

A girl with tousled black hair, pink streaks in it, piercing green eyes and a splash of freckles across her nose walked in. "Hey," she said.

"Hi there! Are you here for a room?"

"Oh, I'm here to reserve one. Have ya got any left?"

"Yes, room 233. Floor 2."

"Sweet. Hey, ya got an extra hairdryer? I forgot mine."

"I believe so…yes, here you go."

She smiled and took it. "Thank ya. Ya got a cell?"

"Um…yes…"

"There aren't many girlies around here that're my age, ya see. I need some girlie friends…such as yaself. Ya gotta cell, then? Wass ya number?" She talked with a slight slur, but it worked for her. It sounded punk, and boy, was she punk.

"My number is…" I whispered it in her ear. "Please don't tell anyone. I'm very…private."

"Oh, cool. Ya want my number?"

"Sure!"

"My name's Valerie, by the way."

"That's a pretty name. My name is Katherine, but you can call me Kat."

"That's cool, Kat. Wanna hang out later?"

"Yes, of course! My shift ends now."

"Wanna head to the pool?"

"Yes…but I don't have a suit."

"No probs, I got one extra. Ya can keep it. I don't need it anymore; it's too small."

"Oh, Valerie, you're amazing!"

"Ya don't know me, then. C'mon. Let's get ya pretty body into a pretty suit. Ya like bikinis? That's all I got, sorry."

"That's fine! I can wear a…be key ne."

Valerie laughed. "Bi-ki-ni."

I repeated what she said. "Bi-ki-ni."

"Ya got it! C'mon, Kat."

I had just made a friend for life.


End file.
